As a next-generation broadcast scheme, transport schemes such as MMT of performing transportation in a content format based on an MP4 ISO Base Media File Format based on an IP protocol have been studied (refer to, for example, Non-Patent Document 1). By the MP4 ISO Base Media File Format, in order to obtain PTS/DTS in picture unit supplied by MPEG2 Systems in the related art, time information corresponding to metadata called a moof box can be transported.
In this case, in order to perform efficient transportation, it is required to collectively transport metadata of encoded data in GOP unit. In this case, in a transmission side or a reception side, it is necessary to have delay corresponding to the GOP, and the entire delay amount is increased by the amount corresponding to the GOP, so that requirements of low delay is not satisfied. In addition, since the metadata are determined by the amount corresponding to the GOP, influence by packet loss is increased.